Jack And Alphonse
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Alphonse Elric he once thought life was meaningless for him ever since he lost his brother Ed. But he then gets lost in time and when he meets a certain samurai he then joins him on his quest to end Aku once and for all. And in doing so he would then learnt hat sometimes helping someone in need is a good idea after all.
1. Chapter 1

Life As An Alchemist

By Alphonse Elric

Alchemy a seemingly magical process of transformation creation or combination.

So basically it's what all alchemists live by and yes me and Ed live by that too.

But this isn't what we wanted at all because we did try to use alchemy to bring our dead mother back from the dead.

And sadly it came with a price because Ed lost his arm and my soul was stuck in a body of armour.

So ever since then all we wanted to do was to find a way to get our old bodies back.

And yes it may sound crazy but that has been our goal ever since that very moment.

Of course since we are alchemists we also have to deal with all kinds of bullshit even the Homunculus and yeah that was definitely not easy for us and yet somehow we find a way to get through even that.

And yes I once thought we were almost there to get our bodies back but sadly fate changed that and life would never be the same for me.


	2. Chapter 2

How I Lost Ed

By Alphonse Elric

It all began when on our quest we ran into one of the Homunculus and it sure gave us a run for our money for sure.

And we thought we finally took care of it but just as we thought of that Ed got me out of the way and sadly he lost his life in the process.

When I then knew Ed died because he got me out of the way of danger I then took care of one of the Homunculus and thankfully they would never be seen again.

And sadly there was nothing I could do to save Ed in time as he died in my arms.

Oh and also the others were also there to see what had happened and they too knew he saved my life from certain doom.

And now I really don't know what else I could do because with Ed gone I don't know if life will ever matter to me.

But what came next will change my life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost In Time

By Alphonse Elric

Now for this it began 2 weeks after Ed's funeral and back then I was still lost looking for a purpose in life.

And then it was announced that a time machine was finally ready to be used and well I was about to become the first to test it out.

Oh and just as I was about to get out of it I then accidentally touch one of the buttons and I was then lost in time.

As I was traveling through time itself I then knew this was crazy because i've never done this before and I didn't know where I was going either.

So really all I had to do is enjoy the ride and hopefully i'll be able to be back in my home.

Once it arrived at it's destination I then knew I didn't know what this place was and I then went to look around.

And the reason I did that was because well this was too unfamiliar to me and I didn't know where I was at all.

But just as I arrived I would then help someone out in need and who I then met changed my life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Helping Someone In Need

By Alphonse Elric

Just then I saw someone i've never seen before a samurai and he was fighting some robots and was almost about to be defeated.

But I then knew I don't want him to end up life Ed did so I did the right thing and helped him out.

And yes he was totally unaware that I was helping him but he knew I came just in time and thankfully we were able to stop them for good.

"Thank you for your help." he then said to me

"Anytime." I then replied to him

"I never got to ask what is your name?" He then asked me

"I'm Alphonse Elric and yes that is my name. What's your name?" I then asked him

"I am the one called Jack and I would definitely need your help in my quest to rid this world of Aku once and for all." he then replied to me.

And after that well I joined him on his quest to stop Aku once and for all.

Oh and don't worry i'll help him because let's face it if he needs help then he needs help that's all that I know.


	5. Chapter 5

What My Quest Is

By Jack

A long time ago in the country known as Japan my father once had an empire and yes life back then was going to be just fine.

That was until the demon known as Aku invaded and attacked the empire and I had to leave it for my own safety.

I was then taught this and that and I trained well and then when the time came I then got the Sacred Blade my sword that was passed on to me after my father used it to destroy Aku back then.

Once the time came I then confronted Aku for the very first time and yes I thought I could finish him once and for all.

But he then sent me to the future where his evil was law and as I get closer to him all I want to do is end him once and for all.

And when I do finish him off for good I will finally be free from this hell and that i don't have to worry about it anymore.

So that is my quest and I will find a way to stop Aku if it's the last thing I do.


	6. Chapter 6

Helping Jack On His Quest

By Alphonse Elric

Ever since we first met it became clear to me now that I have a new purpose in life: help Jack on his quest to end Aku once and for all.

And yes I finally had a purpose in life for the first time since Ed passed away and let me tell you it feels amazing to have a purpose in life at last.

So really for me to help him on his quest to end Aku once and for all makes sense because he didn't deserve to be here at all because he would rather be home than here.

And really that also speaks to me since I would rather be with Ed than be alone all the time.

Oh and it may sound crazy to say this but we actually have something in common we both want to return to our old lives than suffer in this hell.

And once we were getting near Aku now was the perfect time to end his reign of terror for good.


	7. Chapter 7

Ending Aku Once And For All

By Alphone Elric

Once we were finally near Aku now was the time for us to end this once and for all so that we can be freed from this hell.

Of course at first we thought there was no way that we could stop him for good.

But just as we were about to give up Jack then used his sword to stop him and we would then go back to where it all started and Aku then knew he made a big mistake indeed.

When we were finally there we then finished Aku once and for all and boy it felt so good to finally end his reign terror for good.

And when it was done it was now time to go home and yes it would suck to leave him but at least it was so worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

The Farewell

"So this is it huh?" I then asked him

"Well i'm afraid so but really I can't thank you enough for your help because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to return to my home and defeat Aku." he then replied to me

"Your welcome and please do take care." I then said to him

And so I returned home and even better when I got back I got my old body back and really that was truly amazing to have back.

Of course it may not be enough to bring Ed back but at least I will never forget him ever.

And Jack i'm sure he'll be alright since now that he's back in the past where he truly belongs.

Oh and sure this may not have lasted forever but for the both of us it was so worth it.

THE END.


End file.
